


Fluffy smex

by SpunkySpaceCat



Series: RusAme Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkySpaceCat/pseuds/SpunkySpaceCat
Summary: My first attempt at writing smut. *ded*





	Fluffy smex

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo first chapter. I wanted to try writing out smut and here was the end result. Mind this was the first time doing smut, so I hoped it turned out alright.

Human AU, they're both dating and doing each other. This ain't their first rodeo people lol

Alfred sighed as he walked into his apartment complex. He had just gotten back from a long trip from the grocery store, and he had a large haul to put away. He was pretty much exhausted from browsing the aisles, picking out all the junk food he could. Very exhausting work, staying unhealthy.

He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, ignoring the five bags of junk food that were staring at him from the door. Alfred dug around in his coat pocket, and took out his cell phone. He needed to be social with someone, and he knew just the person.

He scrolled through his contacts, until he found his boyfriend. Ivan. Alfred giggled at the thought of his lover, every time. Ivan had been really busy that day with his work, so Alfred decided to ask him over for the night for a little "fun" that included lots of potato chips. Alfred quick-dialed the number, and impatiently waited as it rang.

On the sixth ring, he heard that familiar _click_ of Ivan's phone and he perked up. He had answered.

"Sup Ivan! Whatcha doin?" The excited American bouted. He could hear Ivan yawn through the phone before answering.

"Приветствую, Alfred. Why do you call? I am quite busy at the moment. Customers keep coming in with many flower orders. I am having much trouble keeping up with them." Alfred could literally hear the exhaustion dripping from Ivan's voice. He felt sorry for his poor lover, having to support himself and two sisters. Since learning this, Alfred made it his sole duty to support Ivan as much as he could.

"Just wanted to know when you got off. I got some things for us, and I would like for you to be here when I try them."

"Oh, what sort of things?" The Russian asked.

"Hurry and get your damn butt home, and then I'll tell you." Alfred teased. He could hear Ivan sighing through the phone.

"Alright, my little sunflower. I will be back shortly. Would you mind telling my sisters that I will be visiting you? I can not get a hold of them. They would worry greatly about me if I didn't return home."

"Sure dude! Anything for you!" Alfred excitedly chirped. He loved it when Ivan called him sunflower, and he loved doing Ivan favors, as strange as that sounded. Now filled with a newfound energy, Alfred shut his phone and went to put the groceries away. He kept a bag of potato chips out for later.

He called Ivan's sisters, and surprisingly they answered. Alfred informed them of Ivan's plans, and they agreed. Before he hung up the phone, he could hear the both of them making plans for themselves. _Just girly things_ he thought. As much as he loved Ivan's sisters, sometimes they could be quite a handful. He didn't know how Ivan did it, and that was one of the many reasons why he loved him.

 

* * *

 

 

Ivan came later that night. Alfred glomped him as hard as he could when he stood in the doorway, but he barely managed to make his masculine boyfriend stumble. Ivan just laughed, and pulled him into a much more aggressive hug. They both giggled like little girls, until Alfred started running out of air from the monster hug.

Alfred took his lover's hand and led him to the cozy living room, where he sat him down on the couch and snuggled up close to him. Ivan chuckled at Alfred, he resembled a small puppy, doting on its owner.

Ivan didn't know when he fell asleep, but he did. He had gotten so comfortable on Alfred's couch, and Alfred was like a nuclear heater. He apparently had fallen asleep for a while because it was now dark out. A blanket had been draped over his figure, and his nuclear heater was not present. He drowsily lifted his head up and looked for Alfred. The living room was dark, and so was the kitchen. Confused, Ivan sat up and slowly lifted himself from the couch.

He walked around the living room and the kitchen, searching for Alfred. Then, he realized how much of an idiot he was. This was an apartment, so if Alfred wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, he could be in the one other room in the house other than the bathroom. His room.

Ivan took literally 5 steps to make it to Alfred's room. The door was closed tightly, and when Ivan put his head to the door, he could not hear a sound. _Maybe he's asleep_ Ivan thought. He didn't want to disturb his boyfriend but... Maybe he could climb in bed with Alfred and surprise him when he woke. After all, Ivan loved a good scare once in a while.

Slowly turning the knob, Ivan slightly opened the door and peeked in. But fate was against him, and somehow the door hit his head and made a loud thud. This caused Alfred to look up. The two of them made eye contact. Light blue eyes met violet ones. Ivan did not expect what he saw.

Alfred was on his computer. Ivan could see an... Explicit site open. Alfred's jeans were open. His member was sticking straight out, ready to be released. Alfred blushed a deep red when he realized Ivan was there. He quickly closed the tab and stuttered, trying to get a logical sentence out. He looked so pitiful trying, so Ivan just held his hand up for silence. Alfred shut his mouth and looked down, thoroughly embarrassed.

Ivan opened the door and approached Alfred, a small smirk blooming on his face. Alfred looked up and down again. Ivan leaned down to Alfred's height and smiled widely. Alfred nervously chuckled and tried to pull his boxers up, but Ivan put his finger on Alfred's lips and shushed him. Alfred gulped, but obeyed his boyfriend.

Before Alfred knew what was happening, Ivan had crashed his lips onto his own. Taken by surprise, Alfred's first instinct was to pull back, but Ivan had his large hands wrapped around his head, so Alfred had no choice but to oblige. But... He didn't mind. So long as it was Ivan, Alfred had no objections.

Their lust for each other was crazy. Their tongues danced together in some sort of tango. Their lips never parted but briefly, for a quick breath. In the heat of the moment, Ivan picked Alfred up and set him down on the bed, but he never broke the kiss. It was Alfred who let go, and the look on his face said it all.

Ivan licked his lips and slowly took off Alfred's boxers, fully exposing his erect member. Ivan spit into his hands and grasped Alfred's full length. Alfred shuddered at Ivan's touch and threw his head back, letting out a small moan. He was already sensitive from earlier, but having someone else do it was like heaven. Ivan took Alfred's length and slowly started licking it, up and down. Up and down, the sensation as rhythmic as a metronome. Alfred leaned back in ecstasy, his hips bucking in pleasure, begging for more.

Ivan pulled back and lipped his licks. Looking up, he could see his boyfriend's lustful face staring back at him, begging for more. He smiled, peeled the foreskin back, and took the head into his mouth. Once more, up and down. Up and down. Alfred moaned in pleasure. Ivan had gotten quite good at sucking him off since they first met, but it was Alfred who had given him lessons so that was to be expected. Alfred gulped when Ivan deep throated him, something he wasn't expecting. He threw his head back once more, cheeks flushed and sweat dripping down his face.

Ivan let go and started undressing quickly. Alfred's face was a mixture of pleasure and slight discomfort. He couldn't find himself to climax. Seeing Ivan undress aroused him though, and finding himself again he crawled over to his bedside table and took out a tube of lube. He was still very hard, and needed to climax soon.

Ivan was now undressed and was sitting on the bed. It was Alfred's turn to top today, and Ivan had no objections. He watched as Alfred squirted out a large glop of lube and tossed the tube to the side.

"Open wide, big guy."

Ivan was the one now who was having a pleasurable experience. He was lying doggy-style on the bad, with the feeling of Alfred rubbing his insides and moistening him. He bucked his hips repeatedly, and moaning between gasps. Alfred kept licking his lips while fingering Ivan.

Alfred told Ivan to flip over, and he obeyed, exposing his fully erect member and his sexy body. Alfred leaned down, and took one of Ivan's nipples into his mouth, gently sucking it. Ivan moaned in ecstasy and closed his eyes. Alfred nipped at the skin beside his nipple, and continued to suck on it while applying lube to Ivan's opening, rubbing and trying to loosen him up.

The Russian couldn't hold it any longer. With great effort, he tilted his head up. Alfred could see his eyes, begging. Begging for the next part. Nodding, Alfred sat up and took his throbbing member, and slowly inserted it into Ivan's opening, initiating a series of moans from Ivan. He had barely put the tip in.

The lube always helped, and his length easily went in. He leaned down and gave his boyfriend a sloppy kiss, and started moving. He broke the kiss, and cursed as he thrusted. Ivan's face grimaced, but he kept a look of pleasure on. Alfred smiled and kept moving, cursing every now and then. He groped and twisted at the Russian's nipples, and leaned down and breathed hard.

Ivan's face was now bright red, and his breaths were shaky and rugged. With each thrust, he let out a small gasp. As Alfred sped up, he couldn't hold himself anymore. He opened his arms and with a shaky voice he managed to get out,

"A-Alfred... F-Fill me up I-Inside!!"

Alfred smiled and leaned down, giving his boyfriend another kiss, he broke when he felt his body getting ready. With a loud gasp and a loud *fuck*, he climaxed inside of Ivan.

When Ivan felt this, he let out a loud moan, and let out also, splurting all over himself, and a getting a little bit on his face too. Alfred pulled out, and collapsed next to his boyfriend, bringing his face in for a last kiss. Ivan smiled and hugged his lover tightly. Chuckling, Alfred took a tissue from his bedside table and wiped Ivan's face off, then wadded the tissue up and threw it at the trashcan, missing.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, completely naked. They had quite the mess to clean up tomorrow, but that could wait. All that mattered right now was that they were happy with each other.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may regret this.
> 
> Ye I regret it. It sucks. Shut up.


End file.
